thecriticfandomcom-20200213-history
Marty's First Date
Marty's First Date is the third episode of Season One of the show The Critic. It is the third overall episode of this show. Aired February 2nd 1994 written by Tom Gammill and Max Pross. Official DVD Summary "Jay hints to his son Marty on how to romance a young woman have far-reaching consequences: the critic has to speed to Havana to rescue the lovestruck lad, who has literally taken his father's advice and followed her home — to Cuba." Plot It's Career Day at Marty's school, and Jay gives a presentation. At lunch, Marty accidentally bumps into a girl. On Jay's advice, he attempts to ask her out but he ends up protecting her during a food fight instead. The girl introduces herself as Carmen and she agrees to go out with Marty. When the night of the date approaches, Jay acts as a chaperone and takes Marty and Carmen to Vlada's restaurant. They later head to the movie theater and watch a French film titled ''The Red Balloon, ''which turns out to be an action movie called ''The Red Balloon Part 2: Revenge of the Balloon. ''During the movie, Carmen starts to fall asleep and wants to go home. Jay and Marty take Carmen home, and Marty feels depressed because of how the date went. Jay tells his son that women admire persistence. The next day, Marty goes over to Carmen's parents' house to give her a gift, only to find out that Carmen is going back to Cuba to live with her grandfather. Marty follows her to the airport, sneaks into a cello case and then boards the plane that's carrying Carmen. He is quickly spotted by the guards. Marty gives Carmen a set of clips to keep her glasses from slipping to her nose. Jay runs over to his parents' house, looking for Marty. He soon sees him on TV, as he is in attendance at a parade in Havana. Jay flies to the airport in Mexico City, only to find out that only Mexican citizens---or anyone married to a Mexican citizen---can fly to Cuba. Jay decides to marry one of the front desk attendants. Back in Havana, Carmen sees her grandfather, Fidel Castro, in the parade. Later on, she and Marty are having a stroll on the beach when they share a kiss together. Jay and the attendant arrive on a cruise ship that's carrying mental patients. Jay accidentally insults Castro, and is nearly shot (he gets out alive by saying that he gave a thumbs-up to ''The Mambo Kings, ''which pleases Castro and his men). Characters *Alice Sharpton *Ardeth *Betty *Carmen Garcia *Dirk *Eleanor Sherman *Fidel Castro *Franklin Sherman *Jay Sherman *John F. Kennedy *Margo Sherman *Marty Sherman *Miguel Garcia *Mrs. Garcia *Richard Nixon *Robin Williams (mentioned) *Sally *Spike Lee (mentioned) *Terry Hawke *Woody Allen Locations *Alimony Towers *Carnegie Hall *Central Park Zoo (opening) *Cuban Embassy *Havana Airport *Havana, Cuba *L'Ane Riche *Linda Ronstadt International Airport *Mexico City *New York City *New York School For The Performing Arts *United Nations Private School *Washington, D.C. Gallery Marty's First Date 1.png Marty's First Date 2.png Marty's First Date 3.png Marty's First Date 4.png Marty's First Date 5.png Marty's First Date 6.png Marty's First Date 7.png Marty's First Date 8.png Marty's First Date 9.png Marty's First Date 10.png Marty's First Date 11.png Marty's First Date 12.png Marty's First Date 13.png Marty's First Date 14.png Marty's First Date 15.png Marty's First Date 16.png Marty's First Date 17.png Marty's First Date 18.png Marty's First Date 19.png Marty's First Date 20.png Marty's First Date 21.png Marty's First Date 22.png Marty's First Date 23.png Marty's First Date 24.png Marty's First Date 26.png Marty's First Date 27.png Marty's First Date 28.png Objects *A Good Day in the Life of Che Guevara *Air Cuba *Anti-America *Anti-Fourth of July Parade *Carnival Cruise Lines *F: The Story of Malcolm Forks *"Family Feud" The Movie *MASH The Movie of The TV Show *S.S. Loco *The Mambo Kings (mentioned) *The Red Balloon *The Red Balloon Part II: The Revenge of the Balloon Trivia Category:Season One episodes Category:Episodes